


Come at me Bro

by MaplePucks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaplePucks/pseuds/MaplePucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has moved Papyrus' training dummy and his only choice is to train with Sans. Knowing how much HP he has, Papyrus would really rather not but Undyne won't let him even train with her until he's mastered his Blue Attacks. What could possibly go wrong in a battle where just one mistake could kill his brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come at me Bro

When his brother Papyrus had approached Sans to help with his training, this was not exactly how Sans envisioned it was going to go. Of course, he knew he'd have to dumb his own attacks way down. Way, way down. But he also knew his brother was strong, and very good with his regular attacks. Accurate too. He had seen Papyrus practice against old dummies several times before. He always hit the mark. He rarely ever failed. 

That was why Sans was so confused as to why bones were flying past him, giving him a very wide berth. They didn't even come close. Sans didn't even feel the wind off of them. He looked to his brother a threw up his hands in question. 

“Yo, bro! What gives! I know I ain't that wide of a target! Hit me with your best shot!” He called to his brother across the battlefield. 

Papyrus' arms were up, preparing for another attack but he was clearly shaking. “I-I don't know, brother. Perhaps this was not such a good idea after all.” He replied, looking concerned. Sans shook his head. 

“You're the one who asked, so, ya gonna play the game or what. Come on, I got a whole day of slacking off to get to!” 

“I k-know how much HP you have, Sans! I do not want to hit you!” He yelled back, frowning. Sans sighed and rolled his eyes, but internally couldn't help but feel the warm and fuzzies about his brother being so protective over him. 

“I'm real good at dodging. Look, Undyne says ya can't even train with her until you've mastered your Blue Attacks, right? You're close. Really REALLY close. But to get there, you're gonna hafta fight me. So come on, get on with it already. Underground light is a wasting!” Sans called back. 

Even from across the battlefield, Sans could tell his brother was still nervous but he took up a more defensive stance anyway. “Alright, then. You had better dodge everything because I'm not going to take it easy on you, Sans!” 

“No sweat, bro. You can say--”

“Oh please don't, Sans...”

“I'll really be boned if you hit me.” 

A bone flew so close to Sans' head, he actually did feel the breeze off of that one. He grinned and gave his brother two thumbs up. That was more like it, Papyrus really did need to learn to be more aggressive. If only a little. One never knew what exactly could fall down into the underground at any given time. He needed Papyrus to be somewhat prepared. Fact is, he wouldn't have pushed Undyne to train him if he wasn't so worried about his brother's well being. 

The battle finally got underway and to Papyrus' credit, as it wore on, he really wasn't going easy on Sans at all. With each turn, the bones got closer and closer and Papyrus was losing himself in battle. It happened every so often, when the other was concentrating on the task at hand. He blocked out everything and focused on his goal. And right now, Sans knew his goal was to achieve a Blue Attack. That's all Papyrus wanted.  
And with just a few turns, Sans was getting winded. He struggled to make even his weak attack fly at Papyrus. The cost of being so lazy. His stamina took a big hit on that front. Usually, he could last more then a few turns but Papyrus was going at it. In just minutes, Sans' was sweating and clutching at his chest, gasping for air. 

“G-good job, bro. Ya got me on-on the ropes here.” He wheezed, sending a bone soaring. It whizzed past Papyrus and the other Skeleton gave him a smirk. 

“Nyeh Heh Heh!” Came the response, Sans' one and only. His brother was in the zone. Of course, he knew that Papyrus would never intentionally hurt him, zone or not but that didn't make the bones any easier to dodge. In fact, things were getting hard the more tired he became. 

Within just a few more turns, Sans was dead on his feet. He stopped sending bone attacks and was wheezing uncontrollably, unable to catch his breath. If he had muscles, he was sure they'd be on fire. Looking across the battlefield, his vision blurred, bones still flying from his brother, and he started letting his eyes closed. 

“Pap...P-Paps, we gotta—we gotta call it a draw, buddy. I'm bone tired...heh.” He breathed out, barely getting over a whisper. Papyrus didn't hear him, sending more attacks. “N-no...no more, time out...C'mon, bro...” He called, his eyes slipping closed. 

In just moments, Sans was sleeping on his feet in the middle of battle, snoring very loudly. 

***********

Papyrus was in his element. Sending bones flying at his brother, not really aiming to hit him but making them fly really close. He was close, so very close to performing a Blue Attack. So close he could almost taste it, and victory tasted as good—but not as great—as his own home made spaghetti. He had been learning all about it, Sans had been giving him lesson after lesson and they were paying off. These training sessions were working too. Though he wished he could have found his training dummy. Someone had obviously moved it in the last week from the trash dump. They were going to feel his wrath later, whomever it was. 

He sent another bone flying, having fun, smiling. The Skeleton didn't even notice that his brother was no longer taking turns, no longer sending bones his way. He was concentrating way to hard on his attacks. 

Taking a few deep breaths in, Papyrus held out his hands and closed his eyes, putting all his effort into the magic bone forming in front of him. He would be lying he if he said he hadn't been chanting, “Please be blue” before he opened his eyes to discover he had done it. He, the Great Papyrus, had formed a Blue Attack and was going to send it flying towards Sans. 

“Nyeh Heh HEH! Brother, look! I—The AMAZING Papyrus have done it! I have mastered the art of not only cooking BUT of forming Blue Attacks as well! These will be my Special Attack from now on!” He called out, stepping back to throw it. He understood how the bones worked, if a monster was moving, they would get hurt. If they stood still, they would be perfectly fine. “Get ready, Sans! Here it co--!!” 

He stopped dead, watching the bone he had just sent speeding through the air directly at his brother. His very asleep, unaware, defenseless, one HP, brother! If he moved just an inch when the bone hit him, he'd be dead. 

But Papyrus wouldn't let that happen. 

Luckily, Papyrus' long legs carried him fast and quickly across the battlefield, surpassing the bone and getting to his brother's side just in time. He dove, pushing his brother out of harms way and taking the hit himself. Because he was moving, the Blue Attack sent him flying back, sliding across the snow, hollering in pain. 

The shove and scream jolted Sans out of his slumber and he grew wide eyed watching his brother skid in the snow. He raced over to him, dropping down on his knees to place a boney hand on Papyrus' shoulder. 

“Pap! Oh my God, Pap! What were you thinking?! Are you alright?! W-why did--” He stopped and looked to the smoking weapon stuck in the snow. Blue. It was blue! “Paps...that was a Blue Attack…! I woulda been fine! Why'd ya take the hit?! Are you okay, speak to me, bro!” He cried, watching his brother writhe in small agony. 

One of Papyrus' mitten hands was clutching his right rib cage, the other was wrapped firmly around his slender spine and he was curled into the tightest ball his tall frame could manage. “I-I'm fine, dear brother. Worry n-not, I the Great Papyrus--!” He hissed in pain when he moved but shook it off. “Really, some spaghetti and I will be good as new!” He insisted. Sans wasn't very impressed or relieved. 

“Let me see the damage, numbskull.” He said, annoyed but concerned, gesturing for Papyrus to move his hands. Reluctantly and very slowly, he did. 

The first and most obvious damage was to Papyrus' spine. It was cracked, at least two vertebrae from what Sans' could see. They weren't bad breaks but Sans knew they were painful ones. Then he lifted his brother's “Cool Dude” shirt to find that several ribs were cracked and one was shattered completely, bone shards lying innocently under him. It was bad, but Sans was grateful, so so grateful it wasn't any worse. He finally got a look at Papyrus' HP and sighed. It had gone down, quite a bit but he wasn't in any danger. 

“Welp. This is going to take a hell of a lot of Nice Cream to fix, ya know? Come on, up-see-daisy.” Sans grunted, hauling his squirming brother to his feet. Although he was at least a foot in half almost two feet shorter then Papyrus, his brother leaned on him for support. He whined in pain. 

“O-owie, Sans.” Papyrus pouted, taking some hobbling steps, bone fragments from his ribs falling out of his shirt as he did. Sans figured each step was going to be painful but they had to get to the house, they didn't bring any food to heal with. Dumb mistake on their part but to be fair, Sans never aimed to hurt Papyrus in the fight and he knew Papyrus didn't want to hurt him. 

“It's ok, bro. I gotcha. Easy, small baby skelly steps and we'll be home in no time. That's it, one foot after the other, Paps.” He encouraged, trudging through the snow. The other begrudged it but groaned and took a staggering step anyway. 

After a little while in silence and their house looming in the distance, Papyrus finally smiled letting out his infamous laugh. Sans flicked an eye up to him and laughed too. 

“What's so funny, buddy?” 

“Nyeh Heh Heh! I've mastered Blue Attacks! Undyne will let me train with her! And then, brother, I will capture a human and FINALLY after all these years of dreaming and puzzle making, I the Great Papyrus will be part of the Royal guard!” He exclaimed, practically dance from foot to foot, wincing in pain as he did. Sans shook his head fondly, proud of his little brother. The coolest monster he knew. 

“Let's get ya all healed before you--” 

“Sans, please don't, I'm injured. Have mercy on--” 

“Take a crack at it! Heh.” 

“...Why must you plague my life with such jokes?...”


End file.
